List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
IBC broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs from IBC News and Current Affairs, drama, fantasy, anime, sitcom, dubbed foreign serials, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports programming produced by IBC Sports and Viva Sports, as well as reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC produce and broadcast television specials such as the regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from IBC Sports and Viva Sports while the popular basketball games with the Philippine Basketball Association and the National Basketball Assoiation as well as its local carrier of boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire boxing fights. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Currently broadcast 'IBC News and Current Affairs (under Media ng Bayan)' 'News Programs' *''News at Noon'' (2014-present) *''Express Balita'' (2011-present) (simulcast on DZTV, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) **''Express Balita Weekend'' (2011-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) *''Happy Morning Yehey'' (2013-present) 'Current affairs' *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Travel and Trade'' (2001–2002; 2014-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Report Kay Boss'' (2013-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''I-Forum ni Ka Randy'' (2014-present) (also broadcast on INN) 'Public service' *''Lingkod Bayan'' (1999-2000, 2014-present) (simulcast on DZTV, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) *''Team Rescue 911'' (2014-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Global Mission'' (2014-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (2010-2012, 2014-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Bitag'' (2003-2011, 2013-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Hapi Kung Healthy (1999-2002, 2011-present) 'IBC Entertainment TV' 'Local drama' 'Primetime' * ''Catch Me Fall in Love (2014-present) * Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo (2014-present) * Voltron Man (2014-present) * Janella: A Princess Girl (2014-present) * Your Heart, My Love (2014-present) 'Weekly' * Shake, Rattle and Roll (Produced by Regal Television, 2013-present) 'Weekends' * Sandy's Romance (Produced by Viva Television, 2013-present) * Friends 4Ever (2014-present) 'Comedy' *''Retro TV'' (2003-2005, 2014-present) *''TODAS Kids'' (2013-present) *''Sic O'Clock News Naman'' (2013-present) *''Iskul Bukol Men'' (2014-present) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (2014-present) *''Happy TODAS'' (2013-present) 'Variety shows' *''DMZ-TV'' (1998-2005, 2011-2012, 2013-present) (simulcast on iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy!) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (2014-present) *''It's Partytime'' (2013-present) *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) 'Talk shows' *''Seeing Stars Tonight'' (2014-present) 'Cooking shows' *''Wok With Yan'' (1981-1996, 2014-present) *''Kusinahan'' (2013-present) 'Game shows' *''The Million Second Quiz'' (2013-present) *''Killer Karaoke'' (2014-presemt) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (2000-2002, 2012-present) 'Reality shows' *''Hell's Kitchen'' (2014-present) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (2012-present) 'Infotainment' *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) *''Chinatown TV'' (formerly FilChi) (2010-present) 'Educational' *''Learn with English'' (2013-present) *''Pamana'' (2013-present) *''Bayaning Bayani'' (2013-present) *''Math Makulay'' (2013-present) *''Science Kwela'' (2013-present) Children's show *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-present) *''Hi-5'' (2014-present) *''KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) *''Y2K: Yes 2 Kids'' (1998-2003, 2011-present) 'Religious' 'Roman Catholic' *''El Shaddai'' (1992-present) *''Healing Grace Mass'' (2014-present; simulcast on INN) *''Jesus I Trust in You!: The 3:00 pm Pray Habit'' (2013-present) *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-2012, 2014-present) 'Other Religions' *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' (1975-1995, 2013-present) *''Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo'' (2013-present) 'Infomercials' *''Home Shopping Network'' (2004-2011, 2014-present) 'Movie blocks and special' *''Viva Cine Idols'' (2014–present) *''Viva Box Office'' (2001–2003, 2012–present) *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (1998–2003, 2010–present) **''Miss Universe'' (2001–present) (together with ABS-CBN and RPN) **''Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards'' (2014–present) **''Homecoming Kapinoy'' (2013–present) **''Mnet Asian Music Awards'' (2012–present) 'Japanese anime' 'Weekdays' *''Kirarin'' (2012-present) *''Ghost Fighter'' (1996-2001, 2014-present) 'Tokusatsu Weekends' *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' (2014-present) *''Ultraman Tiga'' (2014-present) *''Sky Ranger Gavan'' (1992–1994, 2014–present) 'Cartoon' *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2013-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2013-present) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2013-present) 'TreseBella' 'Mexicanovela' *[[Las Dos Caras de Ana|''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)]] (2014-present) *La Teniente'' (2014-present) 'Korean drama' *''I Need Romance 3'' (2014-present) 'Taiwanese drama' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (2014-present) 'IBC Sports' 'Basketball' *''NBA on IBC'' (1999-2004, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''PBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme) 'Boxing' *''The Main Event'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2008-present) 'Mixed Martial Arts' *''ONE Fighting Championship'' (2013-present) (under Pinoy Extreme) IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) *''Express Balita Cordillera'' North Central Luzon (IBC TV-8 Dagupan, TV-12 Cabanatuan TV-11 Tarlac and TV-7 Baler, Aurora) *''Express Balita Pangasinese'' Ilocos Norte (IBC TV-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Ilokano'' Cagayan Valley (IBC TV-13 Santiago, Isabela and TV-5 Tuguegarao) *''Express Balita Cagayan Valley'' Bicol (IBC TV-13 Naga, TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-7 Legaspi and TV-2 Sorsogon) *''Express Balita Bicolandia'' Palawan (IBC TV-13 Puerto Princesa) *''Express Balita Palawan'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' *''Subgo TV'' *''Cebuana Kapwa'' *''Born to be a Superstar Cebu'' *''Sinulog Festival'' Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' *''Tele-Radyo'' *''Born to be a Superstar Iloilo'' *''12 Under Club'' *''Dinagyang Festival'' Tacloban (IBC TV-12 Tacloban) *''Express Balita Tacloban'' Negros (IBC TV-12 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Negrense'' 'Mindanao' Caraga (IBC TV-5 Butuan and TV-8 Surigao) *''Express Balita Caraga'' Northern Mindanao (IBC TV-10 Cagayan De Oro and TV-13 Ozamis) *''Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao'' Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Zamboanga'' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' *''Dabaw TV'' *''Born to be a Superstar Davao'' Socsksargen (IBC TV-2 General Santos and TV-12 Koronadal) *''Express Balita Cotabato '' Upcoming shows 'Fantasy (Kapinoy Fantaserye)' 'Adaptation' 'TreseBella' 'Mexicanovela' 'Koreanovelas' 'Taiwanovelas' 'Sports' Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists References Notes # Part of the primetime block of ATC on IBC Channel 13. See also *Television overview *IBC *2013 Philippine TV Ratings *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC *Asian Television Content Corporation *Telenovela Channel *TeleAsia Filipino External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://www.ibcnews.com/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists